prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Y2J
Chris Jericho Dec. 12, 1999 - Jan. 3, 2000 Chris Jericho got his first taste of WWE gold when he defeated Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship on Dec. 12, 1999 at the Armageddon pay-per-view. During this match, Chyna went for a sunset flip, but Jericho reversed it into the Walls of Jericho and made Chyna tap out. Chris Jericho Jan. 23, 2000 - Feb. 27, 2000 Both Chyna and Chris Jericho entered the 2000 Royal Rumble as Co-Intercontinental Champions. In an attempt to crown an undisputed Intercontinental Champion, the two champions put the title on the line in a Triple Threat Match witch also included Hardcore Holly. Chyna nailed Hardcore Holly with a chair shot and attempted to put him in her own version of the Walls of Jericho. But Jericho came in and hit Chyna with the Lionsault for the win to become the undisputed Intercontinental Champion. Chris Jericho May 2, 2000 - May 8, 2000 The Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit rivalry only began at WrestleMania 2000. Benoit successfully defended the title against Jericho at Backlash and Judgment Day, but Jericho got the best of The Crippler on an edition of SmackDown! Chris Jericho Jan. 21, 2001 - April 5, 2001 The classic Chris Jericho/Chris Benoit rivalry was taken to new heights in early 2001 when the two Superstars competed in a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship. After both men took a harsh beating, Benoit began to climb the ladder. Jericho, sensing defeat might be near, blasted Benoit with several chair shots causing him to fall off the ladder and to the outside. Jericho then climbed the ladder and grabbed the belt for his fourth Intercontinental Championship. Chris Jericho Sept. 16, 2002 - Sept. 30, 2002 Chris Jericho's first Intercontinental Championship reign in over a year and a half came at the expense of Rob Van Dam. The two Superstars battled on in Denver, on September 16, to decide the Intercontinental Championship. Y2J proved to be superior, however, his reign only lasted a few weeks before being upended by Kane. Chris Jericho Oct. 27, 2003 RVD spoiled Chris Jericho and Eric Bischoff’s plan to ambush Booker T during an edition of the Highlight Reel, so Bischoff gave Jericho a shot at Van Dam’s Intercontinental Championship. Jericho trapped RVD in the Walls of Jericho, but RVD was nearing the ropes. Just before he was able to grab the ropes, Bischoff distracted the ref. Jericho pulled RVD back to the center of the ring before the ref made him break the hold, and RVD tapped Chris Jericho Sept. 12, 2004 - Oct. 19, 2004 Christian made his return to RAW on Aug. 30 after having been out with an injury. He attacked Chris Jericho in the middle of the ring during an interview segment. The next week Christian came down during Tyson Tomko’s match with Jericho and nailed him with a ladder. The two met at Unforgiven in a Ladder Match to determine the new Intercontinental Champion. In the end, Jericho hit a facebuster off the ladder, allowing him to climb back up the ladder and grab the belt for his record seventh Intercontinental Championship. Chris Jericho Mar. 10, 2008 - June 29, 2008 On a special three-hour edition of Raw, Chris Jericho became the new Intercontinental Champion when he pinned Jeff Hardy after delivering a Codebreaker. Y2J's victory makes him Intercontinental Champion once more in his career. Chris Jericho June 7, 2009 - June 28, 2009 Chris Jericho made good on his promise to defeat Rey Mysterio as he brutalized The Master of the 619 in a No Holds Barred Match at Extreme Rules and even took his opponent's mask. This victory commenced Jericho's record-breaking ninth Intercontinental Title reign Chris Jericho Dec. 9, 2001 - March 17, 2002 Perhaps no other Superstar has had a tougher road to the WWE Championship than Chris Jericho. At the Vengeance pay-per-view, Chris Jericho defeated The Rock for the World Championship. Immediately following the match, Jericho was then forced to challenge Stone Cold for the WWE Championship. Unbelievably, Jericho turned back Stone Cold, just moments after defeating The Rock, to become the Undisputed Champion. Chris Jericho Oct. 21, 2001 - Nov. 5, 2001 Chris Jericho made history with the WCW Championship for the first time in October of '01 when he defeated The Rock for the gold. A few months later, Jericho would make more history. Chris Jericho Dec. 9, 2001 Chris Jericho made sports-entertainment history by becoming the first Undisputed Champion. First, Y2J defeated The Rock to win the WCW Championship, and later that night, he pinned Steve Austin to win the WWE Championship. Chris Jericho Jan. 24, 1998 - June 17, 1998 Chris Jericho defeated Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship at the 1998 WCW Souled Out pay-per-view. The victory provided Jericho with his third reign as Cruiserweight Champion, which eventually proved to be his most successful, lasting close to five months. During that time, Jericho turned back such challengers as Dean Malenko, Juventud Guerrera and Prince Iaukea. Chris Jericho June 14, 1998 - Aug. 8, 1998 The Cruiserweight Championship was declared vacant after the controversial Slamboree incident that saw a masked Dean Malenko earn his way into a championship match with Chris Jericho. One month later at The Great American Bash, Malenko and Jericho squared off to declare the undisputed Cruiserweight Champion. In the end, it was Jericho winning as a result of a disqualification. The decision was enough to give Jericho his fourth reign as Cruiserweight Champion. Chris Jericho April 2, 2000 - April 3, 2000 Chris Jericho's only reign as European Champion was a short one. He captured the title at WrestleMania 2000 when he defeated Chris Benoit (this Triple Threat Match also featured European Champion Kurt Angle). Y2J then lost the championship to Eddie Guerrero the following night on Monday Night RAW. Edge & Chris Jericho June 28, 2009 - July 26, 2009 What was originally supposed to be a one-on-one contest between Unified Tag Team Champions Carlito & Primo and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase became a Triple Threat Match when SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long injected Edge & Chris Jericho into the contest. The Ultimate Opportunist speared Carlito to score the titles for him and his unlikely ally. Chris Jericho & Big Show July 26, 2009 - December 13, 2009 After an injury left his partner Edge unable to compete, Unified Tag Team Champion Chris Jericho exploited a contractual loophole that allowed him to choose a new partner. At Night of Champions, the 7-foot, 485-pound Big Show was revealed as Jericho's gargantuan mystery partner. Despite their massive egos, the diabolical duo of Jericho & Show worked well together and ultimately disposed of their opponents, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes. Category:Blog posts